


Babysitting Ben

by aronl04



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronl04/pseuds/aronl04
Relationships: Ben Geller/Rachel Green
Kudos: 7





	Babysitting Ben

Rachel had been horny all week now, she hadn’t had sex in two whole months and was practically dripping from her nether regions when Ross and Ben enters at her and Joey’s apartment so that Ben can go to the bathroom.

When Ross must go to the dean’s office and leaves Ben with Rachel with the instructions “entertain him” Rachel knows just what to do.

\- Hey Ben, I know a little game we can play but first I must ask a few questions  
\- Ok!  
\- Well, do know what sex is and how you do it?  
\- No, but my mums make funny noises at Saturday nights sometimes and they say that they’ll teach me about sex when I’m older when I ask about it.  
\- Okay, can you keep a secret?  
\- Yea, what?  
\- You can’t tell anyone about this.

Rachel lifts Ben up and carries him into her bedroom where she undresses them both quickly. When she starts to caress Ben’s uncovered small penis and the balls that haven’t yet dropped the boy shivers and pulls back a little, but Rachel sees that the small dick has stiffened.

\- Oh no, it’s okay. Come closer again and let me touch you. Doesn’t it feel good.  
\- It’s nice but why do you want to touch my pee-pee? Mommy says that pee is gross and that I shouldn’t pee on the floor.  
\- Well Ben, some women think pee-pees is very nice and I would like you to touch my vagina now.  
Rachel takes Ben’s hand and presses it gently against her vulva’s wet opening. Ben instantly tries to pull his hand back, but Rachel holds it in place.  
\- Eww it’s all wet, did you pee on my hand?  
\- No that just means that I like it.  
\- I don’t want to do this anymore, where is my undies

Rachel wasn’t proud of this, but she hadn’t gotten some in so long.

\- I will tell you what to do for the next hour, she said, and you won’t be putting on those tighty whities until I have done what my body wants.  
Rachel takes a hard grip around Ben and forces him down on his stomach on the bed.  
\- Your kinky daddy taught me this when we were dating, and I hope you’ll like it as much as he did.

She puts two of her fingers in her mouth and then, without warning, she shoves both straight up Bens anus. The seven-year old screams and cries while Rachel, with her fingers still in his whole, sits on him so that he can’t move, and she has both her hands free. She starts to finger fuck him and herself at the same time and they both scream in unison, after a couple of minutes of this she starts fisting the little boy with such intensity that he would not be able to walk without a limp for a whole day afterwards. After the first orgasm Rachel dismounts the screaming boy and let him calm down before her next treat.

\- Now you’re going to try something new

She now doesn’t have to hold the boy down, he has submitted to the fact that he won’t be able to escape, and he just lies there, his back covered by pussy juice.  
Rachel now stands so that Ben’s face and her pussy is only millimeters from each other.

\- if you don’t swallow now, I will spank your boy pussy so hard that you won’t be able to sit for a year

Ben, mentally broken down, opens his mouth and swallows all the pee that leaves the pussy in front of him unfortunately for him, his mouth overloads with urine and some spills onto the bed and so he gets punished with three hard slaps on his boy butt.   
Rachel is alive with pleasure when she is feeling the buttocks of the child. Smooth and hairless, firm and round.

\- You know Ben? Sometime, I promise you, I’m going to use this butt as a pillow when I sleep.

Ben doesn’t know how to respond, his body still sore from Rachel’s rough treatment.  
Rachel now turns the boy, slick with pussy juices, around so that his dick faces upwards.  
She takes hold of it again, it’s still hard as a little metal pipe, and she wanks it a couple of times. Then she mounts the virgin boy and rides him.   
The size difference doesn’t bother the horny women on top but each time she smacks down on the little boy she knocks the breath out of his body and also, which to Ben is much worse, crushes the (still undropped) balls of his.  
When Ben starts to scream each time Rachel’s nether regions hits the boy, she takes it to mean he’s enjoying it and soon she cums all over his body. She dismounts him.

\- you’ve been a good boy; she says with the same voice that you use when you talk to babies  
\- Let’s give you a treat

So she takes the boy by his, still rock hard, penis and gives him all she’s got until the boy moans loudly and the dick twitches in her hand.

\- What was that?  
\- It was a dry orgasm, like when my pussy squirted on you but without the juices, did it feel good?  
\- It was amazing, again please?  
\- No Ben, if you promise to tell your moms and dad to let me babysit you though, I promise you’ll have one of those, every time

The boy, happy with that answer, limps over to the tighty whities and starts to put them on but Rachel stops him.

\- I will keep those  
She says and sniffs them gently  
\- Until the next time we see each other, you will wear the same underwear, all right?  
\- Ok!

And so, Ben puts on his other clothes and goes out in the living room to wait for his daddy.

When Ross arrives, his son runs to hug him and says, with a boner against his fathers’ leg that Ross doesn’t notice:  
\- I want auntie Rachel to babysit me every time


End file.
